heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kibito (Dragon Ball Series)
Kibito (キビト, Kibito) is the attendant Supreme Kai of Universe 7. Appearance Kibito is a tall, blue-skinned Shinjin (red-skinned in the anime). He possesses white, long hair and a broad face. He wears the attire that of the Supreme Kais. Personality Kibito remains quite faithful to the Supreme Kai. Kibito is a kind-hearted guy but was originally disdainful of Gohan and does not like the idea of mortals stepping foot on the sacred world of the Kai's, partially because he was jealous of the Saiyan's strength. In the manga of Dragon Ball Super, it was noted by Supreme Kai that Kibito has some distrust in mortals, not trusting them to handle matters of great importance. Despite this, he remains true to his duties and is willing to admit when proven wrong about an individual's abilities. It is said that he studies a great amount about Universe 7, yet he isn't informed about all the races in Universe 7, as he did not know about the Metalmen in his universe. Biography Background Kibito is an attendant of the Supreme Kais and aided them with his magic abilities (Instantaneous Movement, Healing, etc.). After most of them were killed by Majin Buu, Kibito became the Eastern Supreme Kai's personal bodyguard. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Kibito goes with Supreme Kai and enters the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament with him. He is set to fight Gohan in the fourth match of the first round. Kibito asks Gohan to turn into a Super Saiyan, but Gohan instead transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Just then, Yamu and Spopovich jump into the ring and steal Gohan's energy. Kibito heals Gohan and they leave with Supreme Kai and the others to follow Yamu and Spopovich. Near Babidi's spaceship, Kibito is killed by Dabura, but later brought back by using the Dragon Balls. He finds the severely injured Supreme Kai and heals him. Together, they find Gohan and bring him to the Sacred World of the Kais. After Gohan has his powers unlocked by Old Kai, Kibito makes Gohan an outfit just like his fathers, at Gohan's request. Eventually, Kibito accidentally and permanently fuses with the Supreme Kai to create Kibito Kai. Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Saga In the manga chapter "Battle of Gods", Kibito Kai gathers the Namekian Dragon Balls to get them out of Champa's grasp, only to find that they were not what he was looking for. Kibito Kai uses the Dragon Balls in order to wish himself back into Supreme Kai and Kibito. Universe 6 Saga Kibito, along with Supreme Kai and Old Kai, attends the tournament between Beerus and Champa's teams on the Nameless Planet. Kibito is with Supreme Kai when they're approached by Goku when he arrives. Goku wonders why Kibito and Supreme Kai are separate but while Supreme Kai explains, Goku rushes to meet the Supreme Kai of Universe 6 and his attendant. When Champa is explaining about Magetta and his race and their abilities, it is noted that Magetta's race exists in Universe 7, and that none of the Universe 7 kai's knew about this, and then Old Kai yelled at Kibito for not knowing this and that he should catch up with his studies. When the Zeno made his presence, after the Gods of Destruction came to bow to him, Kibito along with the other Supreme Kai's immediately came down to the arena to kneel before the Omni-King. Future Trunks Saga In the manga Kibito accompanies Shin on a visit to see Universe 10 where he spars with Zamasu. Proving to be no match for the fighting prodigy he compliments Zamasu on his skills. He then heads back home with Shin. Power Statements by authors and guidebooks It is never made clear in the manga or the anime how powerful Kibito really is, but his profile in Daizenshuu 7 states that his power level is considerably high, enough to give Gohan a difficult fight as long as he was not a Super Saiyan. He does however show that he lacks the strength that Gohan has in his normal state, unable to budge the Z Sword that Gohan was able to lift up and swing. In the Dragon Ball Super manga he spars with Zamasu. He holds his own for a while, but ultimately proves to be no match for the fighting prodigy. Techniques and special abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Healing – Kibito has the ability to heal wounds, which helps the Z Fighters in many situations. * Instantaneous Movement – The ability to instantly teleport to another planet, place, or person. Unlike the Instant Transmission technique, the user does not need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. * Magic Materialization – Used to change Gohan's Great Saiyaman clothes into Kaioshin clothes, and then into a gi similar to Goku's Turtle School uniform. * Shockwave – Light blue ki blast fired from the palm, and that can stun the opponent. He received this technique from Supreme Kai. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video game appearances Kibito appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. He is a support-type character in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors and Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, he appears for the Potara Earring Fusion with Supreme Kai in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, and he is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors * Japanese: Shin Aomori * Ocean dub: Don Brown * FUNimation dub: Chuck Huber * Latin American dub: José Luis Castañeda (DBZ), Humberto Solorzano (DBZ Kai) * Brazilian dub: Afonso Amajones * Hungarian dub: Péter Barbinek * Catalan dub: Toni Moreno Trivia * His name is based on the Japanese word tsukibito (付き人), which means "attendant". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Allies